a. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates generally to a medical device guidewire, and more specifically to a medical device guidewire with a position sensor.
b. Background Art
Various diagnostic and therapeutic procedures in or on the body of a patient, such as in the circulatory system, the gastrointestinal tract, the brain vessels, the bronchial tree or the like may be performed or facilitated by inserting a catheter into a body lumen and thereafter navigating the diagnostic or therapeutic catheter to the target anatomical site. To facilitate navigation of the catheter, a guidewire is often used. The guidewire typically has a reduced diameter relative to the catheter; the reduced diameter aids a physician in inserting and navigating the guidewire to the anatomical site. The catheter is then passed over the guidewire and guided to the target site.
One method for maneuvering a guidewire involves the use of fluoroscopy to track the position of a guidewire, particularly its distal tip, during navigation. Another method of maneuvering a guidewire to an operational site is to place one or more position sensors on the guidewire, track the sensors with a navigation system, and display a real-time or rendered image of the guidewire for the clinician manipulating the guidewire to view. One such system for maneuvering a guidewire is detailed in published European Patent Application No. 09152619.4 filed 23 Jan. 2009, and published in English on 5 Aug. 2009 under publication no. EP2 085 108 A2, which is hereby incorporated by reference as though fully set forth herein.
Repeated contact between the tip of the guidewire and anatomical features of the patient during navigation is inevitable. Such contact can place unwanted stress on the structure of the guidewire and potentially damage the guidewire. To reduce instances of contact while maneuvering a guidewire to a target anatomical region, it is desirable for a clinician to be able to “see” the extreme distal tip of the guidewire. Accordingly, in embodiments where the guidewire is tracked by a navigation and positioning system, it is desirable to place a position sensor as close to the distal tip of the guidewire as possible. Moreover, regardless of the location of the position sensors on the guidewire, it is also desirable to protect the position sensor(s) and associated wiring from bending-induced stress as well as from exposure to body fluids to ensure reliable electrical function of the sensors. In addition, in the situation where the guidewire is used in delivering a cardiac pacing lead, it would be desirable that the guidewire be configured to be mechanically and electrically compatible with the lead.
There is therefore a need for an improved guidewire that minimizes or eliminates one or more problems as set forth above.